Sindel
by Starla Loire
Summary: finally it has been updated!!! hopefully ya'll will enjoy it if you do i'll continue please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the TV show Lexx but the character Sindel and any other character with a * next to their name are completely my own.  
  
She ran through the tunnels quickly only one thing on her mind, survival. Quickly she turned into the corridor and jumped into the open door way slamming the door behind her. Please don't let them find me in here she thought.   
  
Silence. The sound was like heaven. She turned to the switch and light flooded the room. Well I guess I will have to make do with this for now.   
  
"Stanley?" a low voice sounded.  
  
"Yes Lexx"  
  
"There is a planet up ahead. What should I do?"  
  
"Lexx scan to see if there is any life."  
  
"Yes Stanley"  
  
Stanley Tweedle stood ant the helm of the Lexx waiting for a response. It had been a few weeks since he had spotted any planets and the Lexx was growing weaker and needed to feed.  
  
"Stanley I believe this planet has very faint traces of life on it"  
  
"Well what kinds of life Lexx"  
  
" Mainly plant life Stanley but I do detect one living life form to be human"  
  
"Ok then I guess we can land it seems safe enough."  
  
"What is going on Stan?" Zev's voice came from behind him as she approached the front of the Lexx  
  
"We're about to land I guess you better go wake up the dead guy soon."  
  
The coast was clear and Sindel moved out into the light of the three suns. For now she would be safe they don't come out during the day, it's much to hot for them. However, she knew they came out sometime after the second sun had  
set for then it was somewhat cooler. I better start moving don't have much light left she thought to her self as she continued on her trek to the next housing unit. Hopefully there would be some sort of rations there for her to eat.   
  
Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her as she looked up she could make out the faint outline of a large ship  
  
"Oh no please no not again" she sighed to herself as the figure of the Lexx came into full view.  
  
" What the hell kind of ship is that?"   
  
Only one thought came to Sindel's mind this ship was going to land no matter what so she'd better take cover and watch to see what comes out if she likes what she sees then she'll go closer if not she'd better think of a way to defend herself.  
  
"Ok 790 what do you see?"  
  
" Well my darling Zev goddess of my love I see rocks, some plants, a small puddles and a girl."  
  
"A girl?" Stanley gasped  
  
"Yes worm food a girl"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Stan! 790 is she armed?"  
  
"Nope my love muffin she's not"  
  
" Zev, you better go wake Kai. Just to play it safe."  
  
" But Stanley he's low on protoblood and he said to only wake him if there is danger."  
  
"Well this girl could be dangerous Zev and I don't want to take any chances"  
  
Zev walked to Kai's cryo chamber and pressed a series of buttons. With a hissing sound the chambers lid rose and Zev stood quietly waiting for Kai to come to.  
  
"Kai, wake up Kai"  
  
"The dead do not wake up" he replied in his usual empty voice.   
  
"Stanley wants you."  
  
"I take it that we have landed and there is danger?"  
  
"Not really he just wants you to go and make sure there is no threat outside"  
  
Sindel watched as three figures emerged from the ship. Two men a woman and a robot head. One of the men appeared very familiar to her. His face seemed so familiar like she had seen him before once long ago. He was dressed all in black his hair was up cept for a few strands of hair hanging by his face. Where had she seen him before? Before she could place his face, the other man called out.  
  
" Uh hello......hel..hello?"  
  
Sindel took this as a form of peacefulness so she stood.  
  
"Look over there," Zev pointed at the girl, she was standing behind a small bush.   
  
"Hi," Stanley called over to her; "um we don't mean to harm you we just needed to land for a few minutes. Um you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" he turned to Zev.   
  
"I don't think she understands me"  
  
" Don't think so either Stanley"  
  
"Oh well back into the Lexx lets go"  
  
"Wait", Kai motioned toward the girl, " I believe to have seen her before."  
  
"Great Kai you go make friends while Zev and I got back into the Lexx and watch where it's nice and safe"  
  
Sindel moved towards them.  
  
"I don't know where you are" she called back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I don't know where exactly you are"  
  
"How could you not know where we are", Stanley asked a bit annoyed, " don't you live here?"  
  
"No "  
  
"Then how'd you get here?"  
  
" My family landed here. But now I'm the last of my kind."  
  
"Stanley surely we should let her come aboard she is alone."  
  
"I don't know Zev. What so you think Kai?"  
  
"The dead do not think."  
  
"Argh"  
  
"Um hello? Um do you mind coming a bit closer?"  
  
"Zev! Are you nuts she could kill us"  
  
" Stan she's harmless."  
  
Sindel walked to the three figures hopefully they will have food she thought.  
  
To be continued..................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She approached the Lexx with a sort of awestruck expression on her face. Sindel didn't know whether to go aboard or stay where she was. She didn't really trust the man in black. Where have I seen you before, she thought to herself.   
  
"Well are you coming aboard or not?" Zev asked.  
"Well I take that as a no ok we can leave now come on back on the ship." Stanley mumbled.  
"I think she's afraid of Kai," Zev replied.  
"Well ok then she's afraid of Kai, and?"  
"Then I shall return to my cryochamber so I do not frighten her anymore", was Kai's response.  
" Stanley maybe we should ask her if she knows where we could find some protoblood, no?"  
" Fine with me just as long as we can go back in the Lexx. I have a really bad feeling about her and this place."  
" Um ...excuse me... do you know where we can find some protoblood?  
" Why would you need protoblood," Sindel answered. Now she knew something was up only the reanimated needed protoblood and most of them were assassins of the Divine Shadow. Moreover, His Divine Shadow was supposedly destroyed right? However, Sindel didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
" Yeah by why do you need it?"  
" A friend of ours needs it," Zev replied  
" I guess what will you give me?"  
" What do you wish for?"  
" Well I could use some food and weapons."  
" How about you come with us"  
"Zev?!" Stanley whined, " She might be dangerous."  
" Quiet Stanley if she is we have Kai to protect us."  
" Deal", Sindel called back. Please let me be making the right choice, she thought to herself.  
  
She ran back to her barracks and grabbed all she could stuff into her bag. Then she went to the wherehouse. Nobody would need this here anymore she thought to herself as she grab the viles of protoblood. To much blood was shed on this planet. And she knew she would be safe now there was no way that they could get into a ship like that but she better hurry for the second sun was starting to set and they would be coming out soon. She ran back to the barracks to get another bag for the rest of the viles. Please let this be the last of the supply, she thought to herself hopefully this would be enough she had neatly packed 67 viles of protoblood into the bag when out of no where a hand grabbed her. She quickly grabbed for her dagger but who ever grabbed her had released her.  
  
" Do you need help?" a male voice came from behind her.  
" No I could do this myself" she responded without turning around. She knew who was here it was the man in black maybe he was the one who needed the protoblood. She grabbed the bag and figured out quickly that it was to heavy for her when she fell back. The viles spelled out and rolled all over the floor.  
" Shit" she muttered the was no time to pack all of them again the second sun's light was quickly fading. But the man I black seemed to know she was starting to become nervous.  
"What is the matter?"  
"Nothing it's just getting darker and they'll be out soon, we'd better hurry before they get here."  
"Who?"  
" The night flyers they come all the time just hurry please" Sindel pleaded.  
" Very well."   
  
Kai picked up as many viles as he could they had managed to retrieve 59 of the viles for those didn't role very far and the girl was getting a bit agitated as she frantically tried to gather her things. Then she heard them. Oh no not now it's to early, she thought to herself. A slight high pitched sound started to fill the room as the first night flyer entered the room. His fangs glistened in the light of the room his piercing eyes scanned the room for any movement.  
" Don't move they look for heat."  
" I am dead I give off no heat there for I can move. Now give me your things and I will take them to the Lexx."  
"What! Please take me with you I can't defend myself against him by myself he'll kill me."  
  
Quickly Kai turned and released his brace, which quickly decapitated the night flyer. Its body fell to the floor. It's head rolled next to Sindel's bag.   
  
" There he will no longer try to harm you now let us go"; he picked up the bag with the viles and turned toward the door.   
  
Sindel was in shock. Now she knew where she had seen him he was His Divine Shadow's chief assassin. Yes it was him now she knew for sure she was in big trouble. This was the same man who had killed her family when she was younger. Now he had just helped her what was this? She didn't hesitate to she ask. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran after him as he left the barracks. She quickly climbed into the Lexx and followed Kai into a room.  
  
" Wait just wait a minute", Stanley's voice came from behind them, "What is this?"  
" You promised if I brought you protoblood you would let me come with you"  
" Hey I didn't say anything "  
" Stanley you can not leave her here," Kai answered.  
" Oh yes I can I am the captain of this ship and what I say goes got that?"  
" But she will be killed if we leave her."   
" Kai listen to me she is a child I have no experience taking care of them and neither does Zev"  
" I will care for her then."  
" You'll what?"  
"I will care for her."  
"But your dead remember you have no feelings I thought the dead didn't care?"  
" Excuse me but if I am not wanted then I'll go", Sindel interrupted.  
" No you will stay," Zev's voice came from behind them.  
" What?"  
" She will stay Stan. She has no home and no family where will she go?"  
" Zev we don't have room for her."  
"The Lexx is a big ship how could we not have room for her?"  
" We just don't, Zev."  
" Lexx?"  
"Yes Stanley?", the Lexx answered.  
" Will you please tell Zev how we have no more room."  
"I cannot tell her that Stanley."  
"And why is that Lexx?"  
" Because it would be a lie Stanley."  
"Then she stays," Kai replied.   
" Where will she sleep Kai? Hmmm.... Where will she go?"  
" She will sleep in my quarters.'  
" You have no quarters you sleep in a cryochamber."  
" Then she will sleep there also."  
"In a cryochamber?"  
" No she will sleep in the cryoroom with me."  
" No Kai she can share with me until she is ready to settle into her own room", Zev offered.  
" Then it is settled."  
" Fine, fine you take care of her then Kai."  
" Thank you Mr. Stanley", Sindel chirped. Stan just groaned. Why me? he thought to himself.  
  
Sindel tried desperately to try to fall asleep but it was kind hard with an assassin sleeping in the same room. Especially one whom killed your family. She got up to leave but almost fell over a lump of metal.  
" Hey watch were you're going." 790 cried out.  
" Oh I'm sorry. Hello I'm Sindel who are you?"  
" I am 790."  
" You're a robot head?" Sindel giggled   
" So?"  
" I've never seen a talking robot head before."  
" Oh 790 there you are"  
" Oh Zev my love thank goodness she was about to kill me."  
" I was not!"  
" I see you are up?"  
" Yeah it's kinda hard to sleep in here with an assassin."  
" He is safe to be with." Zev replied.  
" Oh and how is that?"  
" He has saved our live many times he is good now he will protect you."  
" He killed my family."  
" Oh I am sorry to hear that he will not harm you now I promise."  
" That's ok I'm not taking any chances." Sindel said as she pulled her dagger from her bag.  
To be continued.....................  



	3. Chapter 3

**Note from author** there is a flash back scene in this section. It will be noted with ** when starting and ending. Enjoy  
  
  
"There's no need for violence", Zev responded as she looked at Sindel's daggers.  
"Who said there would be violence? I just said I wasn't taking any chances", She replied as she turned and walked out of the cryoroom.  
"There's something very strange going on between her and Kai."  
"Strange, love pumpkin, is not the word", 790 replied.  
  
Up on the bridge Stanley looked out at the stars. How was I stuck with letting a child onboard, he thought to himself. Stanley wasn't the meanest guy but if there was one thing that drove him nuts it was kids. Just something about the little critters that bugged the hell out of him. Just at he was about to leave a figure of a young girl appeared.  
  
"Geez, don't do that."  
"Do what?" she asked.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"So, ah, do you have a name?"  
"Sindel", she responded.  
"Well Sindel", he extended his hand, "I'm Stanley Tweedle." She took his hand.  
"So I thought you were supposed to be in the cyroroom with the dead guy?"  
"I couldn't sleep. He makes me uneasy."  
"Who Kai?"  
"Yes"  
"Well yeah he makes me uneasy too."  
"But I have my reasons," she replied with a blank look.  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
"He killed my family."  
  
Ok now this was getting all to weird for Stanley. First Kai insists he care for this girl then she hates him and now they know each other? This was all to strange for him to take in at once.  
  
"Hold on a sec."  
"What?"  
"You're tellin me Kai killed your family and your not pissed at all?"  
"I never said that"  
"Oh, ok, then what are you saying?"  
"I'm not saying anything because I have nothing to say."  
"Uh-huh. Ok then so you're just gonna sit up here all night?"  
"Yes"  
"And why may I ask you."  
"Because you ship is unsafe as long as we're still on this planet. Night flyers don't let large ships just land here and eat up everything. Oh no as long as there's living blood aboard this ship they'll come."  
"Night flyers...?"   
  
Stanley was startin to worry now. If this kid knew how to deal with these things then maybe he would let her stay.  
  
"So how did your family die and why are you the only one alive?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Well like I said it's gonna be a long night and I've got time to spare."  
"Ok as you wish. It all started in my fifth spring..."  
  
** Flash back Sindel's childhood**  
  
A young woman looked out upon the vast ocean of water that crash along the beach. Her hair was long and ebony black and her eyes green as emeralds. Her skin was as pale as the clouds and her face was very angular. She was not a short woman but she wasn't tall either. Her dress flowed as she walked over to her bed. The flowing colors were vibrant and warm like the sun.  
  
"Empress?"   
  
A young man called from the corner of the room. He was young and his features were the same as the woman's but he was slightly taller with hair also very black. On his right cheek, he had a tattoo of some sort. He was dressed in vibrant colors of oranges, reds, and yellows. He was a fairly young man yet his eyes told one that he was a lot older in spirit.   
  
"Yes?" the women replied.  
"Empress the nurse has sent me. She requests that you come immediately to the children's chamber."  
"Is it urgent?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"Which child is it?"  
"The girl my lady."  
"Very well," she turned and followed the young man to the children's' quarters. There she found her daughter sitting in the middle of the room screaming while the nurse tried frantically to quiet her.  
  
"Look, look child your mother is here."  
  
The young girl looked up and immediately quieted as the empress entered the room. The looked to be no more then five. Her chubby little face was stained with tears. Her black curls flowed down her face. Her ice blue eyes were red from crying. She ran to her mother but stopped with in a small distance as the empress looked down at this small child.  
  
"An empress's child does not cry. Why are you crying?"  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother ashamed of angering her. She knew better. How could she let her mother down? Crying over such an improper thing. But she was only a child she couldn't help it.  
  
"Well child speak up."  
  
She looked to the young man standing behind her and raised up her arms to him signaling that she wished to be held. He walk towards her but her mother put out her arm stopping the young man from holding her.  
  
"No she will not be spoiled. Well Sindel why were you showing weakness? Why were you crying?"  
  
"My lady she was upset..." the nurse started but the Empress held up her hand.  
"No the girl will speak for herself."  
  
She looked at Sindel and knelt down beside her. "Now child what is the reason for your crying?"  
  
"I...I...I was afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"I...I was afraid of the man in black."  
"What man in black?"  
"The one out side my room."  
  
The empress stood up and quickly left the room. The younger gentleman followed her down the hall.  
  
"What is it my lady?"  
"He's here Aidan."  
"Who's here my lady?"  
"His divine shadow's assassin."  
"Kai?"  
"Yes, go with Sindel keep her calm to day is her day now."  
"Yes my Empress."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Walking outside the Empress bowed to at the feet of a figure of a man in black. He was truly a force of intimidation. His hair was held up in a bun with only a few loose strands of hair falling at his face. His pale complexion was frightening and on his cheek was the same scar as the empress's servant.  
  
"There is no need to bow down to me. Get up."  
" Yes my lord Kai."  
"Where is the child?"  
"My lord", Aidan interrupted "she is still a small child and...."  
"Silence you fool," the empress hissed through her teeth.  
"But...."  
  
Kai looked at the two and simply walked to the castle. Reaching the great doors of the old castle, he walked inside. There everyone stood and looked with fear in their eyes. An assassin of the divine order here in the palace. Why? He walked up to on of the servants and simply stood there.  
  
" I am Kai last of the Brunnen G and Chief assassin of his divine shadow. I am looking for a child. You will show me where she is."  
" My lord there are many children in the castle. Whom are you specifically looking for?"  
" A small child"  
" He's looking for Sindel," the empress appeared behind him.  
" Oh yes my lady I will get her"  
  
Looking at Kai the empress was both in awe and in fear for her daughter. This man was now one of the most feared men in the cluster and he would now be Sindel's trainer. This great honor was bestowed upon the empress's name and family.  
  
"My lord I ask of you to be gentle with my daughter she is still very innocent"  
" She will learn that innocence is nothing to and assassin's apprentice," he replied looking at her.  
" Yes my lord I understand but she is only 5 summer's old she may not understand."  
" She will learn."  
  
In the nursery, Aidan managed to get to Sindel. He looked at this child and began to feel his heart ache. He had grown accustomed to her and it saddened him that she would leave his presence.  
  
"Sindel child come here so I may speak to you."  
"Yes," the little girl bounded up in to his arms.  
" Sindel you know I care for you right?"  
"I know Aidan ...why are you sad?"  
"Well I won't be with you anymore to care for you my dear"  
"Why?"  
"Well.... because.... now you will become a very honorable person soon and you can't have a nurse to care for you."  
  
"Oh," she replied not understanding what he was saying.  
  
Sindel wiped a tear she felt forming.  
  
"So what happened after that?", Stan asked.  
" Well I left my home."  
  
Kai stood and watched Sindel tell her tale. Not hearing him come in they both jumped.  
  
"Oh....Kai... didn't see you come in," Stan managed to get out.  
  
Kai just looked at them as if he were trying to make sense of the tale Sindel had just told. Sindel on the other had just looked at the assassin with hate filled eyes. She quietly got up and left the bridge leaving Stan and Kai alone.  
  
"Ok What was that all about?" he asked.  
"I believe she still resents me" Kai replied.  
"So you two do know each other?"  
"We did once, but in my memories I can only recall certain events leading to her hatred."   
"Oh."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Alone in a walkway Sindel sat with her head resting on her knees and slowly wept. How could this be possible? What had made her hold such a deep resentment for him? Life couldn't have been that bad with him could it? So many questions so many feelings ran through her mind. Hearing the sound of footsteps she grabbed one of her daggers and simply held still. Appearing from around the corner a figure in black approached her.   
  
When he saw her all he saw was a frightened and saddened girl, the site of her triggered something in his mind causing him to react differently. He almost felt pity for her. He just looked at her for a bit, taking in all that was around him. He hadn't taken notice yet that she was looking at him with a weapon in full view.   
  
"I do not mean any harm you can put your weapon away."  
"Yeah that's what you say, but remember what you taught me never trust your enemy." She replied glaring at him.  
"So you managed to remember what you've been taught."  
"How could I forget, you practically drilled it into me."  
"If my memories serve me right I don't every recall you hating me," he said as he slid down next to her. Sindel merely looked at him in shock as he sat next to her. With him doing this she calmed a bit as she remembered him when she was little.  
  
  
The little girl sat in one of the many rooms of the ship crying. She had been forced to leave her home and her family. How could Aidan let this happen? What did she ever do to have this done to her? The door opened and a man walked in. The child looked with fear in her eyes as the man walked up to her. He looked just like Aidan! Was this him?   
  
She quickly got up and ran to the man hold her arms up. He just looked at her and picked her up. Holding her to his chest he could feel her small heart beating. He stroked her long black hair as she calmed down. Walking to the bed in the room he gently sat her down. She looked at him. Sindel knew this wasn't Aidan and she started to whimper again, this wasn't her nurse yet he had the same mark on his face as Aidan did. He might be the same tribe as Aidan she thought. Yet she still continue to whimper until she could feel her tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Ssshh, hush child you'll weaken yourself." He softly told her. He sat on the bed and held her to him again stroking her hair as he did the first time. Again she quieted down but she still continues to whimper a bit. For a moment Kai sat there holding her, forgetting for that moment that he was supposed to be a emotionless being. How could he with such a small child sitting there not knowing why she was there. He had been taught to withhold his emotions and not show them. Yet no one was there to say anything so he let them be. Back on his home planet of Brunnis 2 the children there were always held and shown love. And a child as small as her should not be frightened of him but should feel comfortable around him. Looking down at her he studied her small sleeping face. Her ebony hair that was pulled up around her head and the small curls falling every which way. Pleased that she had quieted he remained with her for sometime.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Outside the Lexx, the sky grew dimmer as the second sun set making way for the stars to shine upon the desert ground of the planet. A large winged creature appeared from it's hide out, it's teeth glistening as it drew it's lips back in a grotesque smile, another appeared behind it then another behind that one till the Lexx was surrounded by the creatures. These were the night flyers, the dark ones whom appeared during the night and drank the blood of the living. Like the fabled vampire they took the shaped of bat-like creatures yet their alien appearance is indescribable. What appeared to be the leader of the group approached the Lexx and sniffed at it. Sensing that the large ship was a living being he turned to the group of hungry creatures and began to emit a deep growling sound then they rushed the ship.  
  
"Ouch, Stan, Ouch I am being hurt," the voice of the Lexx cried out.   
"What?!" Stan replied with a small hint of fear in his voice.  
"Ouch I am being hurt Stan," the ship replied.  
"By what?"  
"I do not know but there are many and they are hurting me."   
"Ok, ok Lexx can you take off?"  
"I think so"  
"Ok Lexx try to take off."  
  
Hearing the Lexx's distress Kai got up from where he was sitting with Sindel and made his way to the bridge. Sindel followed him not knowing why he left but she to sensed that something was wrong. As they reached the bridge, they found both Stan and Zev there both with frightened and confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What is going on?" Kai asked Stan.  
"I don't know I was just about doze off and Lexx alerted me that something   
was hurting him."  
"Ask the Lexx if he can identify what is hurting him."  
"Lexx do you know what's hurting you?"  
"No Stan I cannot."  
"Then I will go outside and find out," Kai informed them as he made his way to one of the moths.  
"No you can't go out there," Sindel called out to him.  
"Why can't he go out there?" Zev asked.  
"Because I know what's out there and he doesn't."  
"What's out there?" both Stan and Zev asked.  
"Night flyers," Sindel responded as she ran after Kai.  
  
Jumping in the moth along side him, she pulled out her daggers.   
  
"I ask that you stay here Sindel this could be dangerous."  
"Hey I can't let you have all the fun," she replied sarcastically.  
"The dead do not have fun."  
"Sure but still you could get hurt and I know how to deal with these things."   
"I cannot be hurt I am dead."  
"Look master Kai there's no way to stop me from going out there and I suggest   
you don't argue with me besides I'll cover you."  
"Very well," he agreed with her.   
  
Looking over at his student, he was confused at what he was feeling. Yes he did feel and he knew he could feel and what he was feeling right now was a feeling that he had not experienced in a long time, the feeling of fear. He feared for Sindel the way he had feared for his own life before he had died. What was happening to him? In all the time he had spent with Stan and Zev he had never admitted that he did have feelings he kept them hidden. He always used the excuse of the dead not being able to feel or have wants had made it easier on him to cope with things yet he did feel and he did have wants. He was just afraid to express anything. Now being with Sindel had freed this river of feelings and emotions. He wanted nothing more then to protect his new friends and to protect his student. The sound of a clicking brought him back to reality. Looking at Sindel, he noticed something on her right wrist. The sound was so familiar. Then he saw it a brace exactly like his.  
  
"Do you still know how to use it?" he asked her as they landed the moth outside.  
"Of course, how do you think I survived all this time." She replied as she climbed out of the moth.  
  
He followed her and then proceeded to move in front of her scanning the darkness for any signs of the creatures. Then he heard something behind him, and then he heard her scream. Turning around he faintly saw one of the creatures on top of Sindel as she screamed trying to block her face from the thing. The feeling of utter horror filled him as he looked watched as his student struggled to keep from being bit. He ran towards her arming his brace but before he could fire it the creature fled. He ran to her and found her lying there...  



End file.
